


Little secrets

by o_omega



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Steve Rogers, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_omega/pseuds/o_omega
Summary: The drugs Steve steals from the hospital are great, but they aren’t true miracle makers, as Steve has learned. There are limits on how far Steve can go.Still, they are more than enough to get the job done.“Love you so much, Buck,” Steve whispers and leans over to kiss the scent glands on Bucky’s neck, right where his bite mark should be.





	Little secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Dira Sudis's fic 'Sleepy', which is a beautiful, well-written piece about consensual, negotiated light D/s Somnophilia kink, and with Steve who is, like, actually In Character and a Good Guy. 
> 
> This fic is not like that. It's simply my horror-bastardized id version, which has been teasing me ever since I read Dira's fic and my horrible brain thought "But what if...".
> 
> Please check the tags. Steve is not a good guy and there's no happy ending.

Steve has been in an increasingly bad mood the whole month, his skin itching and his temper ugly. 

The work has been spare, and his few customers annoying, going back and forth with their demands and requiring way too many last minute redesigns — which, honestly, is nothing new and normally he would tolerate it all just fine and shrug it off, but between the weak rut that has been crawling under his skin and Bucky’s well-meaning, confident reassurances on how they would do just fine on Bucky’s paycheck alone and on how Steve should just focus on his classes… well.

Usually, Steve is well able to swallow his pride and accept the way Bucky is the biggest breadwinner in their humble household. But sometimes, when his body is itchy with the hint of a rut, all he can hear in Bucky’s assurances are taunts of how weak Steve is, how he’s not able to provide like he should be. 

Steve knows Bucky doesn’t see it like that, but that doesn’t matter — that’s how  _ Steve _ sees it. Feels it like poisonous rot inside. With everything — his work; his rut, never fully blooming due to his illnesses; his mother, getting worse and fading away and Steve powerless to help — that feeling has been getting overwhelming, affecting his daily life, making him snarl and snap at Bucky, which isn’t fair or right to him, no matter how patient his sweet omega is. 

Enough is enough, and that’s why Steve’s decided that tonight he will let himself have a treat that will help. To take the edge off, to take his mind off everything.

*

It’s dark in their bedroom, way past midnight. The faint moonlight through the window isn’t enough to aid Steve’s poor eyesight, but it’s not like he needs it. Steve has seen Bucky napping on their bed so many times that he can easily visualize what his exploring hands tell him; Bucky lying on his stomach, his face turned away from Steve, the bed covers pushed away by Steve leaving him naked and vulnerable in his sleep.

He strokes the back of Bucky’s neck with a gentle, feathery touch. The sleepy little huffs and the sweet, unassuming scent of a relaxed, content omega make Steve’s cock twitch and swell in anticipation.

Steve brings his hand down, runs his fingertips slowly along Bucky’s perfect, straight spine. At the dip of Bucky’s back Steve carefully spreads his fingers and presses down, just enough to make Bucky twitch in the unconscious desire to arch and present in response. Bucky’s scent spikes. 

Steve gathers carefully the first drips of his own precum with his fingers and brings it to Bucky’s face. Without finesse, he rubs the wetness over Bucky’s nostrils and upper lip. 

Steve holds his breath to listen for the barely audible hitches in Bucky’s breathing as the smell hits him.

“Good boy,” Steve whispers, kisses Bucky’s shoulder, and pulls his hand back. 

Some nights like this, all Steve does is feed Bucky his cum. He loves to take his time and marvel in the way Bucky submissively allows Steve to push his lips apart, how he accepts and swallows Steve’s seed obediently with no resistance. Whenever Bucky is awake, it always takes infuriating negotiation to get him to let Steve come in his mouth.

But tonight Steve is hungry for more than that.

Steve takes hold of Bucky’s thigh and moves it, spreading Bucky’s legs and leaving his ass exposed to Steve’s plans. Steve tests his rim with his thumb — it’s twitchy and responsive but dry, not slicked up yet. Steve's not surprised. Bucky always needs some time and coaxing to get on board, even asleep.

Steve takes his thumb away, sits up, and settles down between Bucky’s legs. With one hand, he guides the head of his cock to kiss Bucky’s tightly shut hole.

When Bucky’s awake, this is as close as Steve can get to him; Bucky insists on rubbers and being careful and safe. Even this, Steve’s unwrapped tip touching his bared hole, never fails to make Bucky pull away and turn his scent anxious and sour.

But now it’s nighttime, and Bucky isn’t awake to stop Steve from doing whatever he wants. 

Steve grabs one of his ass cheeks to pull until his hole gapes. Not nearly enough for Steve to slip the thick head inside… but certainly enough for that if he came now, his semen would have no trouble spilling inside to fill Bucky.

Steve’s cock throbs eagerly in his hand at the thought, but neither it nor Bucky are ready for that yet, so Steve wills himself to stay still and take deep breaths, letting his thick and wet cockhead rest against the gaping hole, pheromone filled precum dripping in slowly to coax Bucky’s walls to slick up and get ready to welcome his seed. 

One day, Steve will figure out where to get narcotics potent enough to keep Bucky asleep through Steve slamming in and fucking him with abandon, hammering against his cervix and coming deep inside. The drugs Steve steals from the hospital are great, but they aren’t true miracle makers, as Steve has learned through testing. There are limits on how far Steve can go.

Still, the drugs are more than enough to get the job done.

Steve lets go of Bucky’s ass cheek and starts massaging Bucky’s lower back, kneading slowly the soft and smooth skin over the hard muscles. Bucky’s breathing starts to turn irregular and whiny, the needy soft whimpers liquid gold to Steve’s ears.

“Come on,” Steve breathes out. “Slick up for me, sweetheart.”

Steve brings his finger to where his cock is resting against Bucky’s hole, where they are so close to being properly joined together. Going lower, he presses two fingers against Bucky’s perineum, gently rubbing.

Bucky’s back arches in a jerky, uncoordinated sleepy twitch, and the movement makes Steve’s cockhead slip against the delicious wetness finally starting to leak from Bucky. The heady scent of the slick makes Steve groan.

Steve takes hold of Bucky’s cheek again to pull his cheeks apart. He presses his cockhead snugly against the gaping hole, now wet and twitching eagerly to get a dick inside and get bred. It would be easy to rush now, jerk off in haste to give his mate what his body so clearly craves, but Steve wants to take his time and enjoy this properly. 

Steve starts to stroke slowly his cock. He brushes his fingertips against his tight balls, full of seed ready to impregnate his unconscious omega, his Bucky, perfect and beautiful but always so foolhardily resistant to the basic, primal instincts. His Bucky, now asleep and in Steve’s hands. Incapable of stopping Steve to make decisions for the both of them.

As it should be — Bucky is  _ his, _ and isn’t it Steve’s right and responsibility to decide when it’s time for him to carry Steve’s pups? And if he can’t dominate and force his bigger, frustratingly stronger omega properly in daylight, then at least he can do it with stealth and trickery in the darkness of the night.

It takes a herculean effort to not snap his hips forward and push his cock inside Bucky when he comes, but he manages it. He does his best to aim his cum inside, but as always, some of it spills outside, all over Bucky’s crack — with one hand spreading Bucky’s cheeks and one hand now dropping to the base of his cock to palm his painfully aching knot, his aim is never the best.

After his cock has stopped twitching and spurting out cum, Steve sits back. He squeezes his knot. One day, one day he would get to come deep inside Bucky and knot him like he deserves. Hold him down. Bite on his neck hard enough to break the skin and leave his mark to show the whole world that Bucky is far from a beta like he claims to be. That he’s omega,  _ Steve’s omega.  _ Steve’s knot would tie them together and Bucky would be awake and fully aware of what’s happening, how he’s getting bred, how his womb is getting flooded with Steve’s seed, how it’s the inevitable that cannot be stopped. He would throw his head back, bare his neck for Steve, just take it.

It’s a dream that keeps Steve going. But for now, this is what he has, and he has to let go of his knot. The tedious yet necessary process to gather the spilled cum and to push it all inside Bucky’s hole needs to be done, before his cum cools down and the semen dies.

With one hand keeping the cheeks apart as far as he can, Steve pushes in his cum-soaked finger, again and again, smearing it onto Bucky’s wet, warm, silky soft walls, as far inside as he can. The slicked walls will make sure the seed finds its way to Bucky’s fertile womb, which will eagerly welcome it all in.

Once all the cum is carefully pushed inside, Steve kisses Bucky’s asshole, giving his rim a a tender lick. He’d love to finger and lick Bucky, make him orgasm, make his pulsing walls draw all the cum properly in, but it’s an unnecessary risk at this point; Steve knows from his early experimentations how easily Bucky can startle awake while orgasming… and he also knows that Bucky’s orgasm is not needed for Steve’s seed to find the way.

With the last fond pat on Bucky’s ass, Steve climbs off the bed and goes to open the window, to let the warm summer air refresh the room and to take away the damning scents of their breeding. After that, he returns to bed, to lie next to Bucky. 

The deep satisfaction of successfully filling his omega makes him feel powerful, strong, downright  _ smug _ if he’s honest about it, and he lies awake for a long time, his hand idly playing with Bucky’s ass, caressing and fondling, every now and then his finger brushing the hole and gently pushing the leaking drips of cum and slick back inside him.

“Love you so much, Buck,” Steve whispers and leans over to kiss the scent glands on Bucky’s neck, right where his bite mark should be.

*

Three weeks later, Bucky starts to show up the usual signs, as expected. He tires more easily, going straight to bed for a nap after his work; he’s extra fussy with the beddings, taking his time to push them around and arrange them comfortable; he’s suddenly a picky eater, sniffing everything carefully to check for mold or anything his body may deem as dangerous.

They are subtle signs, but Steve’s been on the lookout. They make Steve’s blood boil with excitement and power;  _ he did this. _

And if Steve wanted, he could keep quiet about it. Bucky wouldn’t realize his pregnancy until it was too late. Not until he had no choice but to carry it through. Give birth to Steve's pup.

It all makes Steve feel like a proper Alpha, capable and strong, in a way that nothing else has ever done. 

He gives himself a week to revel in the feeling, to let himself imagine Bucky growing heavy and clumsy, starting to properly nest in their bedroom, eventually forced to quit his job and depend on Steve to take care of him, to bring him food and water. Imagine how he’d knot Bucky in nine months after the pup's born and Bucky is still tired and too weak to fight him back; Steve could fuck him like he’d always wanted, raw and deep. Steve could keep him knocked up forever and ever, big and soft and mellow.

“The fuck’s wrong with this bread, smells like dirty socks,” Bucky mutters and throws the whole loaf in the trash can. He rubs his sleepy eyes, his face drawn tense with irritation, and goes to take his coat. “I’m gonna grab us some more. Anything you want from the store?”

Steve puts down his sketches and walks over to take the coat gently from Bucky. “Let me go. You look tired.”

The tension in Bucky's face eases and he leans down to kiss Steve. “Well, not gonna argue with that. Thanks.”

Steve grabs his wallet. “Don’t wait for me. I’m going to pay mom a visit on the same run."

"'Kay. But don't you dare catch anything from the hospital," Bucky says with a yawn and heads towards their bedroom.

Steve would love to let Bucky grow heavy, let his scent turn mild and milky, but he knows that it’s an impossible dream. In a perfect world, he’d go get the groceries before returning home to pamper his pregnant omega. In a perfect world, Bucky would accept the pregnancy as a happy miracle, and not turn on Steve, his trust broken and scent turned sour and bitter.

So instead of a quick trip to the nearest store, Steve heads to the diner two blocks over to get something for his mom, to excuse his late visit to the hospital where she’s staying, getting weaker and weaker every week. Where the staff is understanding and respectful, and gives space for Steve to come and go as he pleases… often past the supply room.

Steve could make his visit and then wait for a week or two more safely, enjoy the secret thrill of knowing that Bucky was growing Steve’s pups inside him, but that would be an unnecessary risk in the grand scheme of things. In a few weeks, the remedies would stop working on Bucky, and terminating the pregnancy wouldn’t be possible to do so easily or unnoticeably, not without Bucky noticing more than a day or two of nausea and headaches.

And well. The sooner he puts the stop on Bucky’s pregnancy, as regretful as it is, the sooner they can get through Bucky’s brief depression drop as his body mourns the loss, and the sooner Steve can get him pregnant again. The thought makes him salivate, his cock twitch in his pants. 

And really, like always, in the end it’s going to be like nothing ever happened in the first place; Steve knows how to be careful and not let Bucky suspect anything. Steve is long past feeling guilty over his actions, since after all, none of this barely even affects Bucky, or costs him anything to unknowingly indulge in satisfying Steve’s urge to breed his omega over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Concrit welcome! Please let me know what you thought and if y'all would be interested in more dark a/o smut?)


End file.
